


Out Of The Shadows: I : Underworld

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Out Of The Shadows [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Merlin (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Vampires, Written in 2011 so excuse my awful writing, multicrossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Nicky Lamont.  She's seventeen, but is rather unlike other girls.  She was born half demon, half angel.  Now, alongside her boyfriend Jacob and her brother Andrew, she seeks out to destroy the evil of the the world in a collective group of the finest supernatural hunters.  They are the Hunter's Supergroup.</p><p>Nicky and her friends find themselves in a predicament when they meet a young half demon named Skye-Marie Jackson, who could possibly be a danger to herself, and perhaps everyone around her.</p><p>Also, Nicky meets a young girl who is about to play a massive part in her life, as well as a strange man who seems to know all the answers.</p><p>Can she save the world once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2011, and is also available on my Wattpad (@ilovepaulwesley). Please enjoy!

Nicole Lamont sat in her car, singing along to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. She was beautiful. Seventeen and rocking it. 

"Call my name and save me from the daaark. Bid my blood to run-" She sang, drumming her fingers on the dashboard. 

She had no proper reason for being there. Except for a demon pissing her off by attacking Jacob, of course. She eyed her gun, still singing. Then she heard a loud noise. A scream. She turned off her radio, then slid out of the Ferrari, grabbing a gun, a crossbow, a knife and holy water. Her long, black hair was tied up in a ponytail, her almost black eyes looking over the mountains. Something screamed again, and her ears perked up. Her pale pink lips formed the words 'Oh crap' as she noticed a shadow approach her. Instead of saying it, she leapt back, hiding behind her car. It was not an entirely desolate place, there were other cars, but most abandoned. She tried to hold her breath as the figure approached the car. 

"I can smell you, child" said a male voice. 

She cursed under her breath and popped up, holding her cross necklace. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

The man stepped forward so she could make out his features. He was tanned slightly, with dark hair and blue eyes that reminded her of her best friend Angel's, the warmth in them clear. He was wearing a white silk shirt and jeans. His shoes looked like they were steel-capped. 

"My name is Caspino" He said, a hint of Spanish in his voice. 

"Nicky. Nicky Lamont. You're not human, are you?" Nicole said, smirking. 

Suddenly, the handsome features of Caspino turned evil looking. His complexion went gray, spikes erupting from his hair and his eyes went bright red. 

"No, I am not" He morphed back. 

"Neither am I" She said, then her eyes went black and red wings appeared from her back. 

She closed her eyes, and she looked human again. 

"You are an amazing specimen" Caspino said. 

"So, what's a guy like you doing out here?" She asked, reopening her eyes. 

Then Caspino was right at her face. His hand balled into a fist, then connected with her face, sending her back a few feet. When Nicky landed, her eyes were black. 

"Son of a-" 

He grabbed her gun and aimed it at her. 

"What're you gonna do? Shoot me?" she walked closer. 

"Sounds like a great idea" He hissed, changing into his demon face. 

Nicky then grabbed his wrist, turning it sideways and pushing him into the car. She took out the knife and slit his throat. Blood spurted out onto her hand and she chucked him down onto the ground. She walked to her car and started to drive home.

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky has a vision. The aftermath is bad.

Dear Diary,

Sometimes demons really piss me off. Ow. Angel's putting an ice pack to my head. I hate that thing. Gotta go

Nicky.

Nicole put down her diary as Angel pressed an icepack to her aching head.

"Ow..." She moaned.

"Quit being a baby" He said.

Jacob Black, Nicole's boyfriend approached her after Angel was satisfied that it wasn't swelling. He slipped in the seat beside her. Angel sat on the leather armchair, mucking around with his golden daylight ring. Nicole's brother, Andrew, was out running the town. Nicole rested back against Jake's chest. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang. They all jolted up, Nicky and Jacob grabbing the nearest weapon. For Jacob, that was a sword. For Nicky, a crossbow. They made their way out.

*********

Andrew Lamont sat in his office, sighing. He had been having a bad day. He suddenly heard a noise. A bang. He grabbed his machete and looked out of the window. Suddenly, something burst through the window. Andrew studied it. It had red eyes and green skin. It rather resembled a Mohra Demon. He swung the machete round and placed it under it's chin.

"Help her. The girl. She is too strong" It said, then stepped forward so the sword went through it's throat.

It collapsed to the floor, eyes wide open.

Angel, Nicole and Jacob walked onto the college campus. Suddenly, Sapphire, Angel's girlfriend walked up to them with Rose, her and Nicole's friend.

"Hey, you guys!" She said, giving Jacob and Nicole a hug and Angel a polite kiss on the cheek.

Rose gave them all a quick hug. Nicky and Jacob put down their weapons.

"What's up, Sapph?" Nicole asked.

"Well, college life has been stupid and boring as always, but you know" Sapph said, running a hand through her red hair.

"And Spike is being a dick, as per usual" Rose laughed.

"Well, no change there, the-" Nicole paused.

"Nicky?" Jacob walked up to her.

Suddenly, she felt blinding pain in her head. She screamed, falling to the ground. She was having a vision.

"Nicky?" Jacob said, helping her up.

After the vision was done, Angel handed her a pen and pad of paper. She drew a girl extremely well. Under the picture, she wrote 'Skye-Marie Jackson'. She looked at the picture.

"Uh-oh"


	3. Chapter Two

Angel drove down the road with Nicole and Jacob. They were heading to Massachusetts to visit the child Nicole had seen in her vision. Andrew, Saph and Rose were staying at home to protect the town.

"Did we have to take the damn convertible?" Nicole moaned.

"Yes, your Ferrari is too flashy, and the VW is crappy" Angel said, tearing down the road.

"Ouch. Don't let Andrew hear you say that. The VW's his baby" Jacob laughed.

"Oooh, I'm scared" Angel scoffed.

"Are you kidding? My BroBro kicks ass!" Nicky smirked.

"In what universe? The parallel universe where people are tougher?" Angel mused.

Nicole kicked the seat, sending Angel forward a little.

"Ow"

"Jerk" Nicole teased.

"Bitch" He sneered.

Jacob sighed. He was up for a lot more of this.

*************

Skye-Marie sat in her room, trying to sleep. But she knew that was impossible. She hadn't slept since her eighteenth birthday, when she was almost killed. She heard a knock at the door.

Who'd be knocking at this time?, she thought to herself.

Nicole waited at the door for about a minute. She knocked again, and this time got an answer. A blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes answered.

"Hello? Skye-Marie Jackson?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I am She" Skye said jokingly.

"We're the, um, FBI" Nicole said, pushing back a black curl.

Skye's face changed. She shut the door and run. She run fast. Angel ran round the other side of the building in an attempt to stop her. Skye ran into Angel and froze. She looked in the mirror to see only herself.

"What the hell?" She gasped in horror, walking back into Nicole and Jacob.

"Skye, don't be afraid. We're here to help" Jacob said reasurringly.

"Help me with what? Who are you guys?" She exclaimed.

"Not FBI" Skye's mother appeared with a shotgun "Now, get the hell outta my house!"

Angel moved everyone behind him, protectively.

"Now, ma'am, it'd be wise if-" He was cut off when she pulled the trigger.

The shot hit him in the stomach, and he fell to the floor. Skye and her mother looked surprised when they didn't help him. He suddenly stood up, in vampire face. Skye screamed. Loud.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you" Angel said, morphing back.

"Monster!" her mom yelled.

"No!" Nicole screamed "Vampire with a goddamned soul!"

"V-V-Vampire?" Skye looked confused.

"Like the type who feed on humans?" The mother asked.

"He doesn't hurt humans..." Jacob said.

"Who are you?" Skye asked.

"My name is Nicole Lamont, Demon slash Angel slash Seer. This is Angel, vampire, and Jacob, werewolf. We're from the Hunters Supergroup, HSG for short, in Futureland" Nicole said breathlessly.

"Demon? Angel? Seer? Vampires? Werewolves? Hunters?" Skye said, taking it all in.

"I'm Jayne, human. And this is my daughter, Skye-Marie. What're you here for?" Skye's mom put the gun down.

"Nicky... Had vision... Ow... You're a good shot" Angel panted, in pain.

"Vision? About what?" Skye said, leading them into the livingroom.

After inviting Angel, of course.

"Could be two things. Both bad. Either, you are in danger, Skye, or even worse, you are the danger" Nicole said, sitting down.

"What does that mean?" Jayne said, looking at Angel's wound.

"You might be... Supernatural" Jacob said.

As soon as he said that, he and Angel were flung back. Skye's eyes glowed a creepy yellow.

"Oh no, not again" Jayne said, leaving "I'm so sorry"

Things started to blow around the room. Nicole jumped into a tense fighting position.

"Skye?" Nicole approached the girl.

"The name is Darkwater!" Skye hissed in an unnatural voice.

Suddenly, she grabbed Nicole's wrist. Nicole gasped for air as the energy was being sucked out of her. Suddenly, Skye let go. Angel and Jacob fell to the ground.

"Huh?" she said.

Nicole collapsed, unconscious. Jacob rushed to her.

"Oh my god... Is she-" Jacob was interrupted when Nicole took in a deep breath and sat up.

"No. I'm alive" She panted.

"I'm sorry" Skye whispered.

"No harm done" Nicole smiled.

She rolled up her sleeve to check her black ink demon tattoo. It was unharmed, as usual.

That was good. She was alive.

"Can I come with you?" Skye asked, meeting Angel's dark gaze.

"Of course you can" Jacob said, his lips curving into a smirk.

"So, y'all will help me?"

"It's our job to help people in need, Skye" Nicole smiled, despite her sore head.

"'Tis our duty" Angel said, an Irish brogue slightly clear.


	4. Chapter Three

Angel drove down the road with Nicole and Jacob. They were heading to Massachusetts to visit the child Nicole had seen in her vision. Andrew, Saph and Rose were staying at home to protect the town.

"Did we have to take the damn convertible?" Nicole moaned.

"Yes, your Ferrari is too flashy, and the VW is crappy" Angel said, tearing down the road.

"Ouch. Don't let Andrew hear you say that. The VW's his baby" Jacob laughed.

"Oooh, I'm scared" Angel scoffed.

"Are you kidding? My BroBro kicks ass!" Nicky smirked.

"In what universe? The parallel universe where people are tougher?" Angel mused.

Nicole kicked the seat, sending Angel forward a little.

"Ow"

"Jerk" Nicole teased.

"Bitch" He sneered.

Jacob sighed. He was up for a lot more of this.

*************

Skye-Marie sat in her room, trying to sleep. But she knew that was impossible. She hadn't slept since her eighteenth birthday, when she was almost killed. She heard a knock at the door.

Who'd be knocking at this time?, she thought to herself.

Nicole waited at the door for about a minute. She knocked again, and this time got an answer. A blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes answered.

"Hello? Skye-Marie Jackson?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I am She" Skye said jokingly.

"We're the, um, FBI" Nicole said, pushing back a black curl.

Skye's face changed. She shut the door and run. She run fast. Angel ran round the other side of the building in an attempt to stop her. Skye ran into Angel and froze. She looked in the mirror to see only herself.

"What the hell?" She gasped in horror, walking back into Nicole and Jacob.

"Skye, don't be afraid. We're here to help" Jacob said reasurringly.

"Help me with what? Who are you guys?" She exclaimed.

"Not FBI" Skye's mother appeared with a shotgun "Now, get the hell outta my house!"

Angel moved everyone behind him, protectively.

"Now, ma'am, it'd be wise if-" He was cut off when she pulled the trigger.

The shot hit him in the stomach, and he fell to the floor. Skye and her mother looked surprised when they didn't help him. He suddenly stood up, in vampire face. Skye screamed. Loud.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you" Angel said, morphing back.

"Monster!" her mom yelled.

"No!" Nicole screamed "Vampire with a goddamned soul!"

"V-V-Vampire?" Skye looked confused.

"Like the type who feed on humans?" The mother asked.

"He doesn't hurt humans..." Jacob said.

"Who are you?" Skye asked.

"My name is Nicole Lamont, Demon slash Angel slash Seer. This is Angel, vampire, and Jacob, werewolf. We're from the Hunters Supergroup, HSG for short, in Futureland" Nicole said breathlessly.

"Demon? Angel? Seer? Vampires? Werewolves? Hunters?" Skye said, taking it all in.

"I'm Jayne, human. And this is my daughter, Skye-Marie. What're you here for?" Skye's mom put the gun down.

"Nicky... Had vision... Ow... You're a good shot" Angel panted, in pain.

"Vision? About what?" Skye said, leading them into the livingroom.

After inviting Angel, of course.

"Could be two things. Both bad. Either, you are in danger, Skye, or even worse, you are the danger" Nicole said, sitting down.

"What does that mean?" Jayne said, looking at Angel's wound.

"You might be... Supernatural" Jacob said.

As soon as he said that, he and Angel were flung back. Skye's eyes glowed a creepy yellow.

"Oh no, not again" Jayne said, leaving "I'm so sorry"

Things started to blow around the room. Nicole jumped into a tense fighting position.

"Skye?" Nicole approached the girl.

"The name is Darkwater!" Skye hissed in an unnatural voice.

Suddenly, she grabbed Nicole's wrist. Nicole gasped for air as the energy was being sucked out of her. Suddenly, Skye let go. Angel and Jacob fell to the ground.

"Huh?" she said.

Nicole collapsed, unconscious. Jacob rushed to her.

"Oh my god... Is she-" Jacob was interrupted when Nicole took in a deep breath and sat up.

"No. I'm alive" She panted.

"I'm sorry" Skye whispered.

"No harm done" Nicole smiled.

She rolled up her sleeve to check her black ink demon tattoo. It was unharmed, as usual.

That was good. She was alive.

"Can I come with you?" Skye asked, meeting Angel's dark gaze.

"Of course you can" Jacob said, his lips curving into a smirk.

"So, y'all will help me?"

"It's our job to help people in need, Skye" Nicole smiled, despite her sore head.

"'Tis our duty" Angel said, an Irish brogue slightly clear.


	5. Chapter Four

A few days later, Sapphire sat in the library, looking at the view of the stars. The moon shone clearly through the clear roof. Angel sat beside her.

"What do you see, Sapph?" Angel asked in a hushed tone.

In her soft English accent, Sapphire whispered "The stars shine bright tonight... The time for ghosts, lovers and ghouls show their hope to live. So beautiful"

"They're not the only beautiful thing here, lover.." Angel softly chuckled.

Sapphire turned her head to meet his lips in a bittersweet kiss.

"I only wish you could see the wonder that the hybrids see" Sapphire frowned.

"But I do. I see it in you, Sapphire"

"Honey... so handsome"

Before they could kiss again, Angel's phone rang.

"Yeah'llo?" He said.

"Um..." It was Nicky's voice "Angel I need you here!!!"

"Nick?" Angel said worriedly "Where are you?"

"I'm... In... The... Hall" then it broke off.

"Nick? Nick?!?" Angel exclaimed "Stay here, Sapph, I'm gonna go help Nicky"

Angel quickly kissed her then left.

* * *

When he arrived, the hall was empty.

"Nicky...? Nicole?!?" Angel said.

She was nowhere in sight. Then he realised. He shouldn't have left Sapphire alone.

Sapphire sat, shifting in her chair. Then she heard something. With vampiric speed, she spun around to see Skye-Marie.

"Oh! Skye! I didn't notice you there!" Sapph exclaimed.

Skye's mouth went into a frightening smirk.

"Skye?" Sapphire asked.

Then Skye was right in front of her. With a gasp, Sapphire started to run blindly. She picked up her phone and rang Angel.

"Sapph-"

"Help me!!! Skye's gonna kill me!!"

Then she tripped. Skye grabbed her arm and with a deafening scream, she felt the energy drain out of her. She was so close to death when Nicky pulled Skye away. Sapph collapsed unconscious, gasping for unneeded air. Angel ran up and slid to his knees. He picked up Sapphire.

"No! Sapphire!" He cried.

Then, he jumped up in game-face. Snarling, he stalked up to Skye, the animal instinct to protect his mate taking over. Before he could do anything, Nicky stepped between them.

"Angel, no! This isn't you! Stop it!" Nicole warned, her dark ebony eyes meeting his liquidy golden ones.

His lips pulled back, baring his ivory fangs. Nicole could imagine them soon being stained with Skye's blood if she didn't stop him soon. He would never hurt her, but Skye had really angered him.

"Nicky... Get out of my way or I'll do something you shall regret" Angel grunted, almost ferally.

"Angel... Sapph'll be fine" Nicole sighed.

"But you won't if you don't move outta my damn way" He hissed.

"Skye, get outta here" Nicole whispered.

She ran as fast as she could back to the house. Angel attempted to go after her, but Nicole pushed him back. Her eyes went completely black.

"Behave!!!" She murmered, trying to keep her cool.

Angel then turned, took Sapph's hand, kissed it and cried. The tears rolled down his face, eventually landing in her hair. Nicole was frozen. He was crying. She slowly went and knelt beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and wept. His game-face had long-faded, the tears making his handsome face grimace with sadness. Then they both sensed something. A jolt of life. Sapphire was okay.


	6. Chapter Five

Angel and Nicky watched as Sapphire started to cough violently. Angel almost leapt to help her, but Nicky had a firm hold on his forearm. Finally, Sapphire opened her deep blue eyes that so much suited her name.

"What did I miss?" Sapphire said, sitting up.

Angel ran up and hugged her as soon as Nicole let go, his tears soaking her hair. She began to trail her hand up and down in a soothing manner.

"Honey, I'm okay, shh" She whispered, barely noticing that Nicky had left.

Angel continued to weep, making sure that nothing could get them.

"I thought I lost you!" He said in between crying.

"Who brought on the misery parade?" Said Rose snidely.

"Rose!!" Sapph hissed.

"Okay, Okay!!" Rose walked away.

It was starting to rain.

"Lets go, honey..." Sapphire said, walking with him.

He followed her loyally.

Meanwhile, Nicole was walking back to her dorm when she bumped into someone.

"Whoa!! Jesus, mind where-" She paused when she felt something.

The girl she bumped into also stopped.

"Did you feel that?" They said in sync.

"That was a family spark. I-I'm Nicky. Nicole actually" Nicole said.

"I'm Scarlette. Pleasure" The girl said, curtseing.

They both rushed to the library. By the time they got there they were soaked. Nicole took out her Family Book.

"Scar... Scarlette... Eureka!" She said, tapping the paper.

"I'm your great, great, great, great-"

"Let's just say cousin" Nicole interjected.

 


	7. Chapter Six

Angel stood on the balcony of his room, watching the sunset.  The daylight ring Nicky had gave him was a gift.  Sapph had one.  A sapphire one, not surprisingly.  A pair of soft, loving arms then wrapped around his waist.

"The skies told me you were brooding, honey..."  Sapphire whispered.

She was strange, but in a good way.  When she was sired, her mind opened up to the skies, so she could see every star, moon and planet.  Angel turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry, love.  Don't mean to, but I almost lost the love of my unlife"  He whispered.

"Hmm, I wonder who that is!"  She said in mock confusion.

Angel let out a short laugh, then met her lips with a soft kiss.  The kiss soon became fiery until Sapphire pulled back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm thirsty..." She frowned.

Angel went into the room and came back out with two glasses of blood, human for Sapph, pig's for him.  He vamp faced and took a sip.  Sapphire's eyes went a cerulean colour and two short fangs descended from her mouth as she drank.

"Mmmm..." she whispered.

*********************************************************

Nicole and Scarlette walked through the library, chatting.  All of a sudden, they bumped into Skye.

"Watch where you're going!"  She snarled.

Nicole looked at her in shock.  Skye's hair looked darker and she was wearing goth makeup.

"Skye?"  Nicole asked, peering closer.

"Ugh!  What?!?"  Skye spat.

"Are you alright?"  Scarlette asked.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy!"  She growled.

"Skye!  Be nice"  Nicole commanded.

"Oh, shut the hell up, bitch!"

"I beg your pardon?"  Nicole snarled, getting angry.

Scarlette gave a death glare to Skye and shook her head at Nicky.   Skye quickly rose her fist and slammed it into Nicky, sending her flying into a shelf.  An invisible force thrust Scarlette to a wall.  Everyone was staring.  Well, Wes, Spike and Giles were.  Nicky quickly jumped to her feet.  Her whole pupil and iris were black.

"By God, she's going to turn!"  Spike said.

"No.. No.., Skye, if I do this you  _WILL_ lose!"  Nicole warned, her eyes shifting back.

Giles and Wes were frozen with fear.  They knew what Nicky's temper was like.   Spike though was excited.

"Well"  Skye began "I think Jacob'll disagree when I slit his throat"

Nicole's eyes went full black and with super strength and speed, she leapt and grabbed Skye by the throat.

"What.  Did.  You.  Just. Say.  About.  MY. BOYFRIEND?!?"  Nicole screamed.

"Aww... Gonna kill my meatsuit Alata Spteus?"  Skye's voice dropped to a low growl.

Nicole recognised the words.  It was her mother's name.  In Enochian.

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!!!"  She yelled.

Just at that moment, Angel walked in.

"Nick?-"  Skye quickly started to throw him around the room telekinetically.

Nicole let Skye go.

"Leave him alone!"  She yelled.

"Like hell I will!"  Skye laughed.

Alarmed, Wesley shouted "Erm, let him go!"

Spike got up, vamped out and rugby tackled Skye.  She got up and ran away.

"Ain't nobody going to kill that baastad, but me!"  Spike proudly yelled in his British accent.

Scarlette got up and ran after Skye.  Nicole, Wes and Giles rushed to Angel, who was lying, coughing up torrents of blood.

"Angel!"  Nicole shouted, trying to get him to focus.

"Uhhhh" He moaned in pain.

"Angel, I think you've broken a coupl'a ribs.  Stay with me, Poindexter!  Angel!!"  Nicole cried as he started to fade.

As he plummeted into unconsciousness, he thought soley of Sapphire.


	8. Chapter Seven

Scarlette followed Skye to downtown before she lost her.

"Shit..."  She groaned.

She took out her phone and rang Nicole.

"Nik?"  She asked.

"Speaking"  Nicole answered.

"I lost her.  I figure she headed somewhere outta town"

"We'll find her, Scarlette.  Angel's gonna be okay, by the way.  This chick is one dangerous psycho.  We need to be cautious"

"Sounds legit"  Scarlette stated simply.

Amusedly, Nicole laughed.

"Will anything ever dampen your spirits, Scarlette?"

"Nope!"

"I gotta go, sorry"  Nicole said.

"Okay, Nik, bye" Scarlette said, hanging up.

After she hung up, Scarlette started to make her way around town. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.  Startled, she said a spell, releasing it when she realised it was her boyfriend, Merlin.

"Oh!  Merlin!  God, you startled me!!"  she muttered.

She had brought the whole of Camelot almost to the future.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Had a close call with this girl.   She's half demon, half human.  It was so awful!"  Scarlette cried.

Merlin held her close.

"I won't let anyone harm you"  he whispered reasurringly.

******************

Angel awoke to the sound of Sapphire singing.  It was an incredibly sad song and made his dead heart ache for her.  Then there was a throbbing in his torso.  He groaned.

"Angel!  Honey!!"  She kissed his forehead.

"Sapph" He croaked.

"What is it?"  She looked worried.

"Skye-Marie... I don't think she's human... I think she's half-demon"

Sapphire then took in a sharp breath.  Her eyes were blank blue.  She was having a vision.  Sitting up, Angel attempted to help her.

"Sapph!  What are you seeing?"  He asked.

"Family... Her only... Min... Minnesota"

Then the bell rang in Angel's head.

"Minnesota!! I-I gotta go, Sapph!"  He attempted to get up, but fell back.

"Honey, no!"  Sapphire cried.

Angel nodded.  

   But from outside the door, an eavesdropping Nicky grabbed her coat and left, that one word burned in her brain.  Minnesota.  Time to finish it.


	9. Chapter Eight

Nicole walked into the house, scythe in one hand, gun in the other.

"Skye!!"  she yelled.

Nothing.  Walking into another room, she gasped in horror at what she saw.  A bloody corpse.  That had once been Jayne.

"Oh my God!"  she shouted.

Then she felt the sharp, stinging pain in her temples.  The pains erupted and touched each other, hightening the pain.  She saw the vision.

[Vision]

Jacob was sitting alone in his dorm room.

"Mind if I join you?" Skye said.

He nodded and she walked in.

"So... whatcha up to?"  She asked.

"Not much, you?"  He answered.

She began to cry.  Jacob hugged her.   Then quickly, she took out a dagger and drove it through his neck.

[End Of Vision]


	10. Chapter Nine

Nicole stood in shock at what she had just experienced. She quickly started to make her way over to the college, unable to teleport.

Don't trust her, Jacob, She telepathically thought, hoping he would get the message

****

Jacob went over to hug Skye-Marie when he heard it.

Don't trust her, Jacob.

He would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Nicky. His love.

Quickly he walked back.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Skye asked.

"You know" He said.

She giggled and took out the knife. Quickly, he phased, turning into a large ginger wolf. He bit her arm savegly. Then Nicole ran in.

"I believe you were going to hurt my boyfriend?" She snarled.

Then Skye threw the knife, hitting Nicole in the stomach and ran.

"Bad choice, bitch!" Nicole hissed in pain.

She was gonna kill her.


	11. Chapter Ten

Nicky went into Angel's room for a meeting.

"Finally!  I thought you'd wandered off!"  Andrew laughed.

"Shut it, loser boy!"  Nicole growled.

"Children, please!  Stop fightin'!"  Angel chortled, sitting up.

"Yeah, whatever, Soul Boy" she muttered in retaliation.

Sapphire glared, then giggled, not being able to control herself.  She loved the stupid arguements that the HSG could get into sometimes.

"Okay, can we all FOCUS, please?"  Rose hissed, her lapis latzuli-coloured eyes glowing with anger.

"Okay, so, what do we know about her?"  Spike asked.

"Not a lot, S" Nicky frowned.

Andrew suddenly put his head in his hands as a vision hit him.

[Vision]

(Skye's POV)

I sat in my room, staring at the mirror.  Tears streamed down my face.  Why did everyone treat me like I was stupid?  Then, I smelled it.  I couldn't breathe as fire made it's way through me, up my arms and my throat.  I fell to the ground, coughing.  Only I was coughing up crimson coloured blood.  What was happening to me?

"HELP!"  I screamed with the last of my willpower. 

Then... I saw her.  The girl.  She could be no older than me.   She had deep blue eyes, no gold, or red.  Her hair was blonde.  She was me!

"Skye-Marie Jackson!  It does not have to end this way!  Would you like to live?  DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?"  She shouted.

"YES! YES, I WANNA LIVE!!"  I cried in desperation.

She muttered something under her breath and all went black.

A few hours later, or maybe days, I awoke.  I was in a wooden box.

"Help!"  I cried hoarsely.

I banged on the top.  There must've been some mistake.

"Help!"  I cried again.

Then, with amazing strength, I pushed the lid (and the dirt) away, sending it flying.  I crawled out.

[End of Vision]

Andrew gasped.

"I-It was like I saw what she experienced!"  He shouted.

"What is it, Andrew?  What did you see?"  Nicole ask worriedly, as it took a lot to scare her brother.

"She died.  Asthma attack, I think.  Then this girl, she was Skye"

"Wait, she died?  Bloody 'ell, this is complicated"  Spike said, depressed.

"So, what we do?  The sky's being quiet" Sapph cried.

Then, an angry flash entered Nicole's eyes.

"We fight"  She said, standing up.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The next few weeks, the HSG trained.  Scarlette and Nicole learned some spells and fighting techniques.

_Gods bind him!_

The last spell reminded Nicky of binding Angel's soul.  This one was different, though.

_Shlasta emporia!  Mesga hellacious!  Enochia!  Aslesha!  Masica_ _Longaria!_

As Nicky and Scarlette finished the spell, Nicky's eyes glowed white and Scarlette's crimson.  They just needed to get close enough to say it.  Angel walked up to them.

"It's snowing"  He stated.

"In Summer?"  Scarlette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The weather's always weird here"  Nicole said, looking out the window.

"Wanna train?"  Angel asked.

"With you, Poindexter?  I don't think so.  You need to be able to fight tomorrow when we go"  Nicole joked.

Scarlette laughed, then saw Sapphire sitting in the cold porch, looking up to the sky.   Sapphire was whispering small things.

"What's she doing?"  Scarlette asked.

"Sapphire's clairvoyant.  She sees the sky, and everything else"   Angel smiled.

"Like that vampire I read up about?  Dru.... Drusilla!"

"Yeah, only she has her sanity"  Nicole growled, remembering a battle with Drusilla where she had broke her arm.

She hadn't seen Dru since, but would stake her if she did.

Sapph ran in.

"Hello, guys!  The skies told me that you were ready"  She then frowned "And were teasing Angel"

"Yup.  I'm an innocent victim"  Angel said, looking innocent.

They all laughed and two 'Yeah, right's were heard.  Sapphire smiled, her blue eyes glowing.

"I understand it's a complicated spell"  Sapph said.

"We'll manage"  Nicole smiled "We're the HSG, and we kick evil's butt!"

"Los Angeles people... Sheesh"  Angel said.

"Okay, Irish"  Scarlette muttered.

"Now you, you can shurrup!"  Angel laughed "I'm American now...  I guess"

He faux pouted, making everyone laugh.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Nicky awoke with a good feeling.  She got dressed, then left her dorm and went to the woods to see Jacob in wolf form.  Scarlette had her hair in a plait, and Sapphire was in vampire face, her cerulean eyes glowing.  Angel morphed into his and Andrew's eyes went black.  They headed further into the woods to meet Merlin and the others.

"Y'all are ready, I hope"  Nicky said, looking at them all, especially Wesley.

Before they could answer, Skye walked out with two people.   One was a vampire, clearly, and one was a werewolf/vamp hybrid.

"Meet Iris Alexanders and Tyler Lockwood"  said Skye, pushing them down "One, a runaway and the Princess of Fire and the Other, a hybrid.  So romantic, so pathetic!"

"That's Elena's friend!"  Andrew said, recognising them immediately.

"Help..."  Tyler said weakly.

"Oh, SHUT UP!"  Skye said, hissing.

Then, Nicky and Scarlette began the incantation.  Iris also started to whisper it.  She got up, her black hair flowing as she said it, now shouting.  Tyler tried to get up, the wind blowing leaves into his dark spiky hair, but fell back down.  Growling, Jacob pulled him over.  Skye cried out, her eyes going gold and turning into... something.  Something big and grey.

"Oh, my god... It's Darkwater!" Wesley yelled.

Spike looked amazed.

"What the 'ell is that thing?"  Spike asked Nicky, Scarlette and Iris.

"Um, The demon inside!"  Scarlette was first to answer the blond vampire.

"Okay... Demon... Not good?"  Tyler asked, putting on game face.

"Skye-Marie is GONE!!!!!"  Screamed Darkwater.

Nicole took out a scythe and threw it at him, knocking him back.

"I like her"  Iris muttered to Scarlette, earning a smirk of amusement.

Rose and Sapph jumped up and started to bite him, sending him flying.  They jumped back down and shook their heads.

"That was easy!"  Sapph said.

Darkwater got back up.

"LOOK OUT SAPPHIRE!!!"  Scarlette screamed.

Darkwater knocked Sapph aside, rendering her unconscious.  Anger flared from Angel and he jumped up, getting knocked back immediately.  Nicole winced and jumped up, accidenely peircing her black wings on her scythe.  She screamed, then teleported back down, hissing.  Darkwater disappeared, leaving the HSG scattered.  Merlin ran over to Scarlette, helping her.

"You okay?"  he asked.

"Yeah.  Oh, god!  Nik!"  Scarlette cried.

"I'm okay"  She winced.

They all headed home, defeated.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Nicole and Scarlette sat in the snow, healing.  Angel walked out.

"We will sort this, I swear"  he said.

"Oooh, you swore!" Scarlette said, earning an eye roll from both.

Angel grumbled under his breath.  Iris then walked out.

"Hey...."  she said, looking down.

"Look, Ire, just don't.  Now is not the time"  Nicole hissed.

Iris frowned "This ain't the first battle I've lost!   I was sired by the original vampire!   So, don't act like I'm stupid!"

Wesley walked in.

"Why are you still just sitting there?  Evil is afoot!!!"  He shouted.

"Oh, pipe down, Wesley!"  Scarlette scowled.

"Yeah, English.  It's not the apocalypse, mark IIV"  Nicole hissed.

"Skye-Marie died, right?"  Angel asked.

"Duh, Soul Boy!!!"  Scarlette growled.

"#Sarcasm"  Nicole said.

"Sounds Legit"  Scarlette then laughed.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Later that night, Nicky jerked awake, hearing a bang. She ran downstairs and saw Caspino.

"You're dead!" She hissed, her eyes going black.

"Takes a lot to kill me, Nicky..." his voice slipped into a soft New Yorker accent, "And, I decided to help y'all"

Looking unconvinced, Nicky grabbed a pistol.

"That'll piss me off. You haven't seen me P.Oed, but I'll gladly give you a demonstration" He smirked.

"Help with what?" Nicky snarled.

"Skye-Marie" Caspino's eyes darkened.

He started towards Nicky, earning a bullet in the shoulder.

"Ow! Aren't we a little to old for games, Nik?" He asked.

"Screw off, Douchebag!" she snarled.

"South Perimeter, Apartment A47, Room 66" He said, then ran off.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Nicky, Scarlette, Sapphire and Angel went to the address later that afternoon. They looked at the door.

"Damn it! Locked. Caspino, you fucking idiot!" Nicole growled.

Sapphire went over to the control panel and typed. The door immediately opened.

"How did you...?" Scarlette began.

"Well, I overrided the system by square rooting... The sky told me" she sighed.

When they went in they saw a moving pillar. And a door on the other side.

"Crap... We can't get over" Angel groaned.

Scarlette then jumped, grabbing the pillar and climbing up.

"She's fucking crazy, man" Nicky said in astonishment, then jumped up, finishing with a forward roll through the door "And so am I" she added.

Sapphire jumped up perfectly, helping Angel, who was struggling.

"Show offs" He muttered as he passed.

Then, the gang saw a whole line of doors.

"We need someone quick..." Angel said, eyeing every one.

"'Scuse me a sec" Nicole said, then black smoke escaped her, releasing her demon into the atmosphere as her body flopped back into Angel's arms.

This was a common demon trick Nicky used, it kept her hidden. The black smoke finally found Skye, then jumped back into Nicky, who awoke with a gasp.

"Last room..." she said, but was suddenly thrown aside.

"Not anymore, sugar" Skye said, smirking.

"Skye" Nicole said sternly, "We know what happened"

"Not all... My daddy sold my soul when I was a baby, so I killed him!"

Nicole gasped again. Sold her soul...

"Skye" She repeated, then added "I'm warning you..."

"Fuck off" she growled.

Nicky then nodded at Scarlette who began a restraining spell. Vampires ran out, as well as demons, but were all taken out. Scarlette was multi-tasking, spell and staking.

"No!!!" Skye snarled, turning into Darkwater "I want to live!"

Nicole then jumped out of her mortal body yet again, and wrestled with the demon as smoke.

Sapphire started to commune with the skies, summoning Amechi, sky soldiers, to fight with her.

"C'mon, Lamont, we don't have to fight" Darkwater said softly, but the disembodied Nicky stuck her smokey hand through his chest... and pulled out his heart.

As Nicky returned to her body, Darkwater changed back to Skye, and tumbled to the ground. Nicky then found a ruby necklace in her hand. Her mother's. She put it down and looked at Skye. Then walked away, the others in tow. It was the end.


	17. Epilogue

Nicky sat with Jacob's arms around her, reading a novel. Scarlette and Merlin were kissing and chatting, as were Sapph and Angel. Tyler and Iris were holding hands and listening to music, and Andrew was on his computer, typing. Suddenly, Caspino walked in.

"Y'know, for a hunting group, you aren't very discreet" He smirked, licking his lips.

Nicole sighed, peeking over her book.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I wanna help you kids" He smiled again.

"Well, we're the Hunter's Supergroup, and we kick evil's ass, so you can help... on occasion" Nicky smiled.

"Okay" He smiled back.

So, the HSG prepared for doing what they did best... kicking Evil's ass.

****

Meanwhile, at the Wolfram and Hart LA br

anch, the lawyers sat at the long table. Lindsey McDonald was first to speak.

"This attempt on the Hunter's Supergroup was a failure, this time. We will not fail again" He spoke, making eye contact with his boss, Ethan Harrison.

Lilah Morgan, Lindsey's partner and joint head of special projects, glared at him.

"Well, Mr. McDonald, we will have to strike hard this time or-"

She was interrupted by the doors swinging open. Two men walked in. One was small, with black hair and glasses, and the other was tall and muscular, had ginger hair and piercing blue eyes.

"'Scuse me for interrupting, but I think we should go about this a whole different way, children" The tall one said.

"And who the hell are you?" Lindsey asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Kyle Hart, senior partner and in the founding family, and this is Steven Wolfram, my assistant" He introduced.

Steven looked sternly at Lindsey.

"Now, I think tricking our client Skye-Marie into dying was rather weak. She was a liability, a problem"

"So, what do you intend to do?" Lilah asked.

"Steven, give out the books" Kyle commanded his assistant.

"Of course, Sir" Steven said as he complied, handing out red covered-books.

"We need to bring in the big guns" Kyle said, a smirk crossing his face as he sat down.

Wolfram and Hart would never be the same again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Book Two is called Night Ranger, please read also!


End file.
